The Vampire Princess
by Tricia Terror
Summary: Join Tina and the vampire version of herself as they deal with her father who has murdered vampire Tina's mother and is now after her!
1. Back Story

First, a small backstory

When I was first born, late at night on the first night I was home from the hospital, a girl appeared by my crib side. She looked like I do now. She stayed by my crib side for quite a while. It must have been 30 minutes or so. The entire time she kept looking around with a frightened look on her face. After what must have been the 30 minutes, she sighed and looked relieved. She smiled down at me with a sad smile. She looked severely injured. "I am very hurt. I must seek refuge here. I am going to become a part of you until I can heal. I know you cannot understand me, but later on in life I promise to explain, ohkay?" She said in a whisper. She vanished after then. She hadn't made another appearance since then. As time went on, I got into middle school. That's when I saw her again. I was at the park near my house. I was swinging while I waited for my friend Danielle. I shivered and a small bit of pain went through my body. "Hello." I turned to the voice and saw her standing there. I fell off the swing in shock. "Y-you're that girl…" I said. My words failed to hide my shock and small amount of fear. She smiled and chuckled. "Yes. I'm surprised you remember." She said to me with a small nod. "Do you remember what I said back then?" She asked. I laughed and looked at her. "I was a baby. And to be honest I'm surprised I remember what I had for breakfast." I replied. "Fair enough." She said with a small nod. "Anyway, the reason for my visit is to explain. I did promise after all." She sighed again before explaining everything. Apparently her father had turned on her mother and she fought him knowing she had no chance. She sustained injuries that should have killed her. The reason why it didn't? She's a vampire. And the best part? She's the queen of the better half of the vampire race. Her dad joined the other side. Yup. She's queen of Niceville and he's the king of Doucheland.


	2. Chapter 1- School

"Get up. You have to go to school." I groaned and rolled over. Suddenly there was light which made me hiss out of habit. Light is evil. I bolted up right and looked over at my dad. I glared as he smiled. "Good. You're up. Hurry and get dressed because we are late." I growled and rolled my eyes." Fine. Get out so I can change. And set your alarm earlier so we aren't late." I suggested. Let me explain. My dad leaves an hour before me since I'm still in middle school, so he wakes me up before he leaves for work. I got up, put on my glasses, and went to the bathroom. I did my business and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and started to change into different clothes. I settled for a happy bunny shirt that said 'Queen of the world' on it. I chuckled at the small amount of irony. A familiar sense of small tingling pain went through my body, causing me to shiver. I looked over at the reason and put my index finger to my lips telling her to hush. My dad hadn't left for work yet. She always does this. Always appears before he leaves. I heard the door close and heard my dad cough as he walked down the sidewalk and watched him from my window. My room is in the front of my house. To be honest, my room was supposed to be a porch but I wanted it to be my room. Unfortunately, for me the room I chose had no door. I noted that my uncle wasn't on the side of the street across the street just yet. My dad was waiting at the end of the driveway. I sighed and turned to change out of my pajama pants. I settled for a pair blue jeans. I pulled on my brown Bobby Jack hoodie over my shirt and brushed my hair. I looked back out my window just in time to see my dad getting into my Uncle's car since that's how he gets to work. It's a good thing they work together. I looked back over at my guest. "What do you want now?" I asked her. She smiled a bit and looked around my messy room. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was the one who hissed." She told me. I gave her a blank look. "I know." I said as I walked out of my room. I turned off my bedroom light and went to the living room to sit on the couch. I sighed and turned on the news channel so I could see what the weather was going to be like. It was fall, but it was still warm enough for me to just wear a hoodie to school. I turned off the TV and got up to do my chores. "You're so boring. This is what you do every morning." She complained. I sighed and turned to face her. "Cuz I really don't feel like getting yelled at by my father." I told her in a duh tone. She sighed. "I know, but it's still boring." I rolled my eyes. "Help me then you won't be bored." I said. "By the way, we share the same name right?" I asked. She nodded a yes and I frowned. "So… then… when people from your world stop by and they call us by name, how the hell are we supposed to know who they are talking to when they say Tina?" I asked. It was a question that I had thought about for a while, but never asked. "Good question." She responded. I walked upstairs to the attic as I like to call it. It's my dad's work area for projects he works on for around the house. Like the door he has ready for my room but always puts off. We keep the cat litter up there. She followed me up and we continued to talk as I scooped the cat litter. "We could come up with a nick name for one of us." She suggested. I thought about it and nodded. "Ohkay." I agreed. "I shall call you VT." I decided as I tied up the bag with the cat poop in it. "Yes. VT it is." I said nodding, liking the name. I walked back downstairs and threw the bag in the trash. "Why do I have to have the nickname?" she asked. "Cuz I think it'll catch on." I said. I fed my cat and gave her new water to drink. "Fair enough I suppose." She said. "What does it stand for? I mean its initials." She questioned. I walked into the living room and grabbed the vacuum that we keep off in a corner so it's out of the way. "It stands for vampire Tina. Duh." I said in duh tone. "Clever." She said, clearly sarcastic. "Right?" I said as I started up the vacuum and vacuumed the living room rug. By time I finished my chores, it was about time for me to wait for my bus. I put on my back pack and walked outside, locking the door and closing it behind me.

I walked down the sidewalk as my dad had an hour earlier and stood on my driveway, VT right behind me. "You should go back in." I told her as the bus came down my street. I looked over at her and saw her nod. I felt a small tingling pain and shivered a bit like I normally do when she comes and goes. It's weird to share my 14 year old body with someone who looks to be 18 or 19 in appearance. But, I got used to it. Two minutes later the bus was at my house and I walked onto the bus. I took a seat in my normal spot in the first seat on the right side. After ten minutes, we got to my best friend Danielle's house. She lived in some townhouses a few minutes away. She got on the bus and sat with me. She doesn't know about my secret. I want to tell her but I'm afraid VT will say no. Ten minutes later, the bus arrived at my middle school. Danielle and I got off and we immediately went to our lockers. We walked to our lockers together since they were a few apart, then headed to the cafeteria to get our breakfast. She doesn't get anything like always, but I do. I got a bagel and some chocolate milk. We sat down at our normal table and I stared to eat my bagel. Just as I finished eating the first half, a kid from one of my classes walked by and stopped in front of my table. "Hey fatass. Enjoying your food?" They said to me. I sighed and looked down. Let my day begin.


End file.
